Blog użytkownika:Ravavi/XII. Kanapki
Przedzierałam się przez las, co chwilę potykałam się o korzenie drzew. Miałam liczne zadrapiania na rękach, obraz przed oczami co chwilę mi się rozmazywał. W głowie przewodził mi tylko jeden cel - uciec jak najdalej. Ktoś mnie gonił, lecz nie wiedziałam kto. Zwalczyłam chęć spojrzenia w tył, za bardzo bałam się tego, co tam ujrzę. Szybciej, szybciej, szybciej - poganiałam się w myślach. Czy tak zginę? Czy taki będzie mój koniec? Nie miałam jednak czasu na czarne myśli, musiałam się spieszyć. Nie po to tyle biegłam, by teraz dać za wygraną. Nagle sen się urwał. Pojawiło się tylko jedno słowo - ,,Przetrwała". Obudziłam się, ciężko dysząc. Pierwszy raz śnił mi się obraz. Ten sen... Był przerażający. Jeśli to było jedno z moich wspomnień, to ja chyba podziękuję za resztę. Usiadłam na trawie i spojrzałam na zegarek. Była czwarta w nocy. Miałam jeszcze sporo czasu do otwarcia Wrót, mogłam pójść spać dalej, jednak zrezygnowałam. Za bardzo bałam się tego, co mi się przyśni. Co za ironia losu. Chcę poznać swoją przeszłość, a z drugiej strony obawiam się tego, kim byłam wcześniej. Skąd niby mam wiedzieć, że byłam zwykłą nastolatką czy może seryjną morderczynią? Tak, tak, bój się samej siebie, na pewno daleko dojdziesz w życiu, zganiłam siebie w myślach. Wstałam, opierając się o pień drzewa. Byłam wykończona, ledwo stałam na nogach, jednak postanowienie o niespaniu było zbyt trwałe, zbyt ważne by je tak łatwo porzucić. Gwizdałam po cichu żeby mnie nie znużyło, a i nie postawiło na nogi innych Streferów. Nagle wpadłam na pomysł. Wszyscy narzekali na jedzenie Patelniaka... A co jeśli ja je zrobię? W pewien sposób ociepliłoby mi opinię, chociażby za fatygę w ukróceniu kulinarnych cierpień. Udałam się więc do Kuchnii. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez stratowania ciał niewinnych ludzi, ale na szczęście nikt się nie obudził, inaczej mój misterny plan szlag by trafił. Włączyłam lampkę nocną stojącą na blacie i chwyciłam książkę kucharską. Była zakurzona, jakby nigdy nikt jej nie otwierał. A potem Patelniak się dziwił, że nikt nie przepada za jego kuchnią... Wzięłam się za lekturę. Nie sądziłam, że moje umiejętności kucharskie są wystarczające, by ugotować coś wykwintnego, ale mimo wszystko przeglądałam z ciekawości różne przepisy. Pewnie dla osoby z zewnątrz musiałoby to wyglądać zabawnie - Streferka zamiast smacznie chrapać z innymi potajemnie czyta przepisy o nieludzkiej porze. - Pierdolę, robię kanapki.- z hukiem zamknęłam książkę. Niewiele rozumiałam z tego bełkotu, a wywołanie rozwolnienia u wszystkich mieszkańców Strefy to ostatnie, czego pragnęłam. - Chciało ci się?- Minho się zdziwił, trzymając chleb w ręku. - Wiesz, istnieje coś takiego jak poświęcenie.- westchnęłam. - I tak sobie sami robimy kanapki.- zwruszył ramionami. - Dziękuję, te kanapki są pyszne. Och, nie ma za co, to drobiazg.- syknęłam, nie szczędząc sarkazmu. - Szczerze nie widzę różnicy pomiędzy moimi a twoimi.- Azjata przewrócił oczami. - Och, zawrzyj lepiej twarzostan, zanim mnie szlag trafi.- prychnęłam. - E, świerzuchu, nie pozwalaj sobie. - Jestem tu dłużej niż miesiąc, niedawno przybył kolejny Njubi, jakbyś jeszcze nie przyswoił tych informacji. - Co do Strefy masz rację. Ale w Zwiadowcach nadal jesteś nowinką-świerzynką, więc mogę cię tak nazywać.- uśmiechnął się szyderczo. - Laluś, ty się nie mądruj, tylko biegnij, zaraz otworzą się Wrota.- popchnęłam go. Na twarzy Minho pojawiło się coś w rodzaju skonsternowania, gdy usłyszał swoją nową ksywkę. I o to mi chodziło. Niech wie, że nie tylko on może wymyślać wkurzające ksywki. Wbiegliśmy do Labiryntu, tak jak zwykle. Tylko że tym razem towarzyszył nam duch rywalizacji, każdy chciał kogoś prześcignąć. Oczywiście zachowaliśmy wszelkie środki ostrożności, bez tego nie można było myśleć o zwiadzie. Niestety, ja byłam tym gorszym biegaczem. Tylko jak można równać tydzień biegania z dwoma latami systematycznego zwiedzania Labiryntu? A no nijak. Miałam jednak nową motywację. Kiedyś wygram ścigając się z Minho, niekoniecznie w Labiryncie. - Co się tak rwiesz, sztamaku? I tak ze mną nie wygrasz.- wysapał, popijając łyk wody w czasie przerwy. Nie odpowiedziałam, tylko zagryzałam własną kanapkę. Była paskudna. Zawróciliśmy, tym razem jednak spokojniejszym tempem. Nie tylko dlatego, że mieliśmy więcej czasu, ale też dlatego, że na szybszy bieg zwyczajnie zabrakło nam sił. Ten bieg przynajmniej zszedł nam bez niemiłych niespodzianek, jednak krótszy sen dawał o sobie znać. Ciągle ziewałam, ale mimo wszystko zachowałam czujność. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na takie braki tylko z powodu głupiego niewyspania. Cierpliwie biegłam za Minho, dopóki nie dostrzegłam wąskiego otworu w oddali. Naturalną sprawą było, że przyspieszyłam. Sukces dnia dzisiejszego - utrzymałam się na nogach po Zwiadzie dłużej niż dziesięć sekund! Ale i tak skończyłam na trawie. Zastanawiałam się przez chwilę nad tym, czy nie przynieść tu jakiejś poduszki, ale potem przypomniałam sobie, że i tak codziennie wbiegamy w inne Wrota. Położyłam się, ciężko oddychając. - Zachciało ci się ścigać i już umierasz.- Minho uśmiechnął się szyderczo. - Zawrzyj twarzostan, lepiej nie wyglądasz. - Pięć minut, potem spinamy tyłki i siadamy do map. Ale na poważnie. - O co ci chodzi, ja zawsze podchodzę do nich poważnie.- usiadłam ponownie. - No wiesz, po ostatnim incydencie... - Purwa, narysuję za ciebie te pikolone mapy, tylko zawrzyj twarzostan.- burknęłam, czując, że się czerwienię jak burak. - Eej, ja nie mówiłem, że mi się nie podobało.- Minho żartował. - Świnia jesteś i tyle.- burknęłam i wstałam. - Menda!- nie pozostawał mi dłużny. - Cholera! I to nie w sensie medycznym! - Smrodas! - Przy tobie to ja pachnę lawendą! - Ale to ja jestem przystojniejszy! - Klump prawda! - Skromniacha za gulasz Patelniaka! - Krótas! - Twoje kanapki śmierdzą! - Żeluś! - Dres! - Arogant! - Kocham cię! - Ja ciebie te.. Czekaj, co?- i zaliczyłam powrót na ziemię. - Purwa, tego nie było, ogay?- był zakłopotany. - Ogay.- oboje przypominaliśmy pomidory. - Ale wiecie, że to słyszała cała Strefa?- wtrącił się Newt, który wyrósł przed nami znienacka. Chichotał pod nosem. - O cholera...- ukryłam twarz w rękach. Teraz byłam skończona. Mniejsza o to, że Minho wie, w sumie mi nawet pasowało, że to tak wyszło, ale wolałabym, żeby wiedział tylko on, a nie cały świat. - Błagam, można im jakoś skasować pamięć?- jęknął Azjata. - Purwa, romantyk pierwsza klasa. Co się nimi przejmujecie? I tak połowę dnia siedzicie w Labiryncie.- Newt klepnął nas po plecach. - Ava... Twoje kanapki nie są tak beznadziejne.- wybąkał. - Yy.. Dzięki.- uśmiechnęłam się nieśmiało. Lepsze takie wyznanie niż wylewne wypowiedzi, bo po takich nie byłabym w stanie nic sensownego sklecić. - Jak się wykąpiesz, to aż tak nie cuchniesz. - Warci siebie.- powiedział Newt, wznosząc oczy ku górze. - A czego się purwa spodziewałeś? Może jeszcze mamy flamenco zatańczyć?- Minho szybko powrócił do normalnego stanu rzeczy. A przynajmniej próbował, sądząc po jego minie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania